


Four Childhood Traumas

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recordings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Joshua reflect over the past.</p><p>My unofficial entry into the Twelve Days Challenge. Day Four was Four Childhood Traumas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neku

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the form of a recording; so they're talking to the others (like a counciling group) as well as being recorded by a mike. If that makes sense.

     No one gets it. I was responsible for my friend's death. That's just it.

     I should explain more. My friend's name was Josh (probably why I keep calling Joshua that). He was my best friend a couple of years back. We both liked music and were identified as the weird kids in the class, but we were fine with that. Screw what other people think, right?

    Earlier that day I had asked Josh to meet me at the Scramble, and he had agreed. I was making my way to our meeting spot when I got the call. I answered the call and he said he was in trouble and needed help. I rushed over just in time to see him being hit by a car. I-I just... every time I remember this it hurts so much. Later I found out it was because of some guy that I pissed off who was apparently in a gang. He had exacted his revenge on the one person who I cared about in this world. After that, I refused to make new friends. It felt like cheating him.

     So you see, it was my fault.

     What are you talking about, you guys? It wasn't my fault? Did you literally not hear everything I just said?!

     ...Why are you hugging me? *sigh* Idiots, all of you...

     ... I'm not crying.


	2. Shiki

     So I guess I'll begin with the doll.

     When I was younger, I was being bullied a lot. I wasn't as smart or pretty or popular as the other girls. There were a lot of times when I would come home crying because someone had insulted me again.

     Kids sure can be mean.

     When I was beginning seventh grade, I met Eri. Even though she was popular and pretty and talented she was really nice to me. She became my only friend. She was the one who discovered my talent for sewing. If it wasn't for her I'd have so many more insecurities than I do now. 

     She designed a doll and I sewed it together. I named him Mr. Mew. And he's a cat, Neku, not a pig! Anyway, I really cared about Mr. Mew because he was like a symbol of our friendship. I carried him around with me all the time.

     Then one day some of the kids who regularly bullied me surrounded me and made fun of me for carrying a stuffed animal. They said I was childish and stupid and called me all sorts of names... I got fed up and tried to fight back but they beat me up and tore up Mr. Mew. *sniffle* I had to go to the hospital and get stitches on my face and my arms. I was still as ugly as ever.

     I sewed Mr. Mew back up and Eri was with me along the way to help me recover. I'm so thankful for her... I don't think I've ever done anything to deserve such a good friend. 

     Anyway, that was me. Don't worry about it now, guys. I'm looking at you, Beat. Don't go and fight those guys. Beat!


	3. Beat

     When we was young, Rhyme 'n my parents moved away, so we grew up not knowin' what they were like. Our aunt raised us instead, and she was all like 'you guys are the worst!' So yeah.

     Whaddya mean I have to explain more? *sigh* Alright, alright.

     So our aunt was really mean to us, and was always tellin' us we should be better at stuff. Like math 'n writin'. Sometimes she would hit us, but I would always protect Rhyme. She's my sister, y'know?

     I didn't have a real good reputation. I got into a lot of fights 'n wasn't good at learnin'. Rhyme had her friends at school that she could turn to for comfort, 'n I had no one. So I just took all the hurt for her. Y'know, lookin' back on it makes me so nostagi-nolstalg-nolsti- aw, never mind, forget it. 

     After a few years o' that our aunt got arrested for child abuse. Our parents moved back n' the same thing kinda happened except less violent. More like they cared more about Rhyme then me. It kinda hurt but I got it. I mean, I worry about Rhyme more 'n myself, and who wouldn't? She's the best sister anyone could have. 'N now that we're back from creepy death game I've gotten into a better relationship with our parents, 'n you guys are my new and only friends. 

     'N so that's it. No problem, yo. I'm always here for you guys whenever you need me, always know that.


	4. Joshua

     I committed suicide when I was thirteen years old.

     Granted, thirteen years is a long amount of time, so I suppose I was pretty old. At the same time, suicide is more common in the age range of fifteen to twenty-four, so I guess thirteen is young in comparison.

     I've always been a little special. I was very good at playing the violin, and I had above average vocabulary, as dear, dear Neku can attest to. However, leading a special life can be depressing. I could see the Game even while I was alive, and it seemed much more interesting than anything that could have happened to me while I was alive. 

     So I killed myself. Easy as anything. I didn't use a gun or some overly clichéd suicide tactic. No, I jumped straight off of the top of 104. It was exhilarating to feel the wind rushing through my hair and the knowledge that when I next woke up I would be in a more interesting place made me excited and happy. 

     I, unfortunately, did not expect this kind of outcome.

     It is depressing as hell, as Neku would put it, to be Composer. Originally I thought it would be amazing to basically control a world with dead people in it and to have miraculous powers, but it is so boring. There's not enough challenge, with a few exceptions (like the last three weeks of the Game). Sometimes I like to jump off high places again just so I can experience that rush and thrill for a short while, even though I know I'll land safely just like I always do. Nothing challenges me anymore and it hurts. I miss challenges. I miss you, Neku. I know you can't hear me but when you play back this tape you'll hear a faint song in the background. That's Shibuya's song. I condensed it for you so you could hear it even though you're alive and not using a pin. 

     I miss you. I hope we'll meet again someday.

     And dear? You really should wear pink more often. It's a good color on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've just realized I've been writing for the 2014 prompts, so I guess I'll make it a tradition for me to write 1 year behind. It's not like I'm actually in the challenge so...


End file.
